List of Tigzon characters
This is a list of characters from the Tigzon series. Main characters 'Alex Chang' Main article: Alex Chang Alex Chang is the main character of the Tigzon series. He is outgoing, trouble-making teenage boy, who is addicted to video games and action movies. He has an ability to transform into a powerful tiger-cat hybrid creature, who he called himself, "Tigzon". 'Tigzon' Main article: Tigzon (character) Tigzon is a transformation of Alex that he is a tiger-cat hybrid creature. His ability can go faster, fight faster and a ability to transform into Super Tigzon, by collecting many crystals. 'Dr. Massona' Main article: Dr. Massona Dr. Massona is Alex's mother and a scientist. She was the wife of Mikey Chang, after his death from an plane crush accident. She and Alex moved to Professor Muzuka's lab house, where her friend Professor Muzuka. 'Professor Muzuka' Main article: Professor Muzuka Professor Muzuka is Dr. Massona's partner, who used be a co-worker at RED Headquarters. He is responsible for creating his transformation DNA, which he created for Tigzon. 'Leaf Loola' Main article: Leaf Loola Leaf Loola is a normal teenage girl from Marx, her home planet, who she was rescued from the RED Headquarters. She is smart, genius and beautiful girl, who she takes care of her own pet Puffy. She is Alex/Tigzon's love interest. 'Tina Loola' Main article: Tina Loola Tina Loola is Leaf's sister. She is cocky, brat and selfish girl, who she is a crush on Alex's transformation, Tigzon (though she has a crush on Alex). She sometimes upsets with some Puffies that are cute, ball-like creatures. 'The Puffies' Main article: The Puffies The Puffies are small ball-like creatures that Leaf and Tina Loola own them as their pets. They were scattered through different countries, which they were kidnapped by the RED soldiers. 'Rex Chang' Main article: Rex Chang Rex Chang is a brother of Mikey Chang and a villain of the Tigzon series. His transformation is a strong dragon-like creature that can breath fire blastly. Supporting characters *'Drax' - Drax is a wolf-like character and Alex/Tigzon's rival. He is an adventurer who holds a large handgun and rides a hovercycle named Maximum Cycle. His first appearance is Tigzon Battle. *'Kai '- Kai is a Tasmanian Devil, who is similar to Taz (from the Looney Tunes series). He is a crazy, goofy character who upset with Tigzon calling him Mr. Australian Devil. His first appearance is Tigzon Battle. *'Jack-Jack Swagy '- Jack-Jack is a crazy cat-like character, who obsessed with being a popular person. However, he is a dim-witted, clumsy teenager, who pretends to be like Sonic the Hedgehog. His first appearance is Tigzon Battle. * Damage Dux - Damage Dux is a duck-like character, who is selfish, goofy character, that always attracted to teenage girls. His is based on an old character, Damage Duck, by Gamerdeath722. His first appearance is Tigzon Battle. * Nova Natsumi '''- Nova Natsumi is a open-minded human teenage girl, who she knows karate and boxing. She is Captain Azmiz Gingerbeard's niece. Her first appearance is Tigzon Battle. * '''Alucard Mitsuko - Alucard Mitsuko is a devilish kid and the final boss of Tigzon Battle ' '